A Friend For Dani
by Ryuus2
Summary: Dani gets herself a new pet.


This is my first ever fanfiction. I literally dreamed this up two years ago and have been working on it on and off ever since. Please leave me a review and tell me how much I screwed this up so I know what to fix for my next story.

I own the dog and the situation. As for everything else? Not mine. This is set after the episode D-Stabilized.

* * *

A red Mercedes Benz roars down the highway. It speeds past a sign reading 'Now Leaving Springfield'. "If I never see that town again in my lifetime it'll be too soon," moans Danny Fenton from the passenger's seat of the Benz.

"I'll say," agrees Valerie Grey from behind the wheel. "That place was weirder than Amity."

"Here, here," says Danny's cousin Danielle 'Dani' Masters from the back seat. "Hey Danny, could you put on some music?"

"Sure thing." Danny starts playing with the radio and pauses on a news station.

'_This just in. There is a massive blizzard moving in over the town of Springfield and the surrounding areas. Residents are advised to remain indoors. Motorists are advised to put their heads between their knees and kiss their as... What do you mean I can't say "ass" on the radio!? It's not like this is PBS or something. Fine, FINE! I won't say ass anymore. Ahem. As I was saying; motorists are advised to put their heads between their knees and kiss their BUTT'S goodbye. There, happy now Phil?'_

Danny, Valerie, and Dani look at each other and blink. Then the blizzard hits. As Valerie fights to control the car in the ever decreasing visibility, Danny and Dani start looking for a truck stop, exit, or anywhere else they could pull over.

"Look!" shouts Dani. "There's a housing development up ahead."

"Coming Soon: Hilly Peaks Vistas," Danny reads aloud. "It's still under construction; there might not be any houses yet."

"It's better than nothing," Valerie replies as she turns into the development. "You two see if you can spot something with at least three walls and a roof."

"Right," Danny and Dani say in chorus.

They start squinting through the snow and darkness. They spot some construction equipment and a couple of walls here and there but not much else. "This isn't looking good," mumbles Danny.

"We'd probably have more luck if we were out in the storm," says Dani.

"You'd have to be a ghost to survive in this," says Danny.

The girls look at him wide eyed. Then what he said hits him and he smacks himself in the head. "Oh, right, ghost. Stupid me." Danny reaches into his pocket. "Here," he gives Dani and Valerie each an ear piece. "We can use the Fenton Phones to stay in contact. I'll keep going forward towards the woods."

"Then I'll head back towards the highway," Dani says as she adjusts the earpiece.

"What about me?" Valerie asks.

"Follow my cousin. I can handle myself."

"You Sure?"

"Yeah. It's just snow, not like there are any ghosts out there. What's the worst that can happen?"

"You know, whenever someone says that, something bad always happens," Danny cuts in. "Be careful."

Dani smiles. "Will do."

"Good," Danny grins. "Now, let's get to work."

"Going Ghost!" they both shout in tandem. Two blue-white rings of light encircle each of their waists, slowly working their way up and down their bodies, replacing their street clothes with black and white jumpsuits with the Phantom logo on the chest and turning their black hair white and their blue eyes green. Once the transformation is complete the two Phantoms phase through the roof of the Benz and head in opposite directions.

After about 5 minutes of carefully flying through the storm Dani decides to check up on the others. "Hey, guys, any luck?"

"None," Danny returns. "You?"

"Same. The storm's getting worse. If we don't find something soon-"

"Hang on a sec; I think I might've found something." After about a minute of silence Danny's voice comes back over the link. "Paydirt. I found a house that's about 90% complete. Four walls, a roof, and all the windows and doors are in."

"Awesome! I'm coming back your way. Give me a light to find you by."

"Uh guys? I have a bit of a situation here," Says Valerie over the link.

"What is it Val?" Danny replies worriedly.

"My car's stuck. The snow's piled up too high. Can one of you give me a hand?"

"I'll be right there Val. I can melt the snow with my ghost ray and make a path straight to the garage. Will that be enough for you to find us by Dani?"

"If it isn't I'll give you a call," Dani tells him. She floats in place for a few seconds, squinting through the storm for any sign of Danny. She spots a green glow ahead of her and a bit to her right. "I can see your glow Danny. I'm coming your way now."

As Dani is about to fly off she hears something. She pauses and listens. She hears it again. It's a whimper, barely audible through the storm. She flies off to investigate. She gets to one of the bulldozers and spots the source of the noise, a black Scottish terrier, curled up and shivering in the scoop of the bulldozer. She reaches out to the dog and it lifts its head.

"It's okay boy, I'm not going to hurt you," she says. The dog sniffs her hand and then licks it. Dani smiles at this and picks the little dog up. "Let's get you somewhere warm."

"Rrrooooooaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!"

Dani jumps in shock at the noise. "That doesn't sound good."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"That sounded like Valerie! Hang on tight boy."

Dani flies off through the storm in the direction where she last saw Danny's glow. She ends up at a complete ranch style house backed by the forest. Danny, still in phantom mode, and Valerie, now in her Huntress attire, have been surrounded by a pack of ghost wolves and ghost bears.

"Danny! Valerie!" Dani shouts out to try and get their attention over the storm.

Danny spots her. His eyes soften with relief when he sees her but then shoot wide with fear. "Dani watch out! Behind you!" he shouts at her.

Dani spins around just in time to get smashed in the face by a ghostly grizzly's paw. Then everything goes dark.

* * *

A shaft of light pierces the darkness and lands on the face of a young girl covered in a rug pallet.

Dani rolls over, groaning. "Ohhh, my head." She sits up and looks around. She is in the center of a large room. There is a fireplace directly in front of her full of embers and ash. There are holes in the ceiling and walls with wires sticking out. Danny and Valerie are asleep on either side of her, covered in sheets of carpet.

Valerie stirs. She rubs her eyes and sits up. Then she notices Dani. "Dani you're awake. How do you feel? That was a pretty strong hit you took."

"I'm okay, I think," she replies.

Danny yawns loudly and stretches. "Oh my back. That's the last time I sleep on the floor of an unfamiliar house." He then spots Dani and rushes to her side. "How are you feeling?" he asks in a worried tone.

"I'm fine cuz'. Now would somebody tell me what happened, please?"

"Well, after Danny melted a path for me and we reached the house the ghost bears and wolves attacked. They were probably drawn by Danny's powers." Valerie says. "When you showed up, one of the bears turned around and blindsided you. Danny went ballistic on them and sent them packing. Then I brought you inside and treated you while Danny went looking for firewood and the pallets."

"Thanks you guys," Dani says with a smile. Then her eyes widen in worry. "Did you guys see a little black dog with me?"

"Little black dog?" Danny asks. "I didn't. Val?"

Valerie shakes her head no, "I didn't see anything but you, snow, and the ghosts."

Dani jumps up. "We have to find him; he was already freezing and hungry. There's no telling what could have happened if he was left in the storm." She runs to the nearest door and rushes outside.

Danny and Valerie follow Dani outside and help her search. Dani finds the little dog covered in a light layer of snow, dead from exposure.

"No no no," Dani cries, holding the dead little dog to her chest. "Why, why did this have to happen?"

Valerie gets down and hugs the crying little girl, trying to comfort her the best she can. Danny soon joins in the sad hug.

"Bark!"

All three freeze, unable to believe their ears.

"Bark!"

Slowly they turn their heads towards the noise. They see a little green ghost dog with an uncanny resemblance to the little black dog being clutched in Dani's arms.

"Bark!"

Dani drops the dog's corpse and jumps at the ghost pup with a cry of joy.

As Dani and the ghost pup roll around in the snow, laughing, barking, and crying, Danny takes the pups' corpse into his arms. "I'll be right back," he says to Valerie as he walks off towards the woods. Valerie just nods her head, never taking her eyes off of Dani and the ghost pup.

* * *

"So… What are you going to call him?" Danny asks his cousin from the front of the Benz as the group, plus one ghost pup, pass the 'Welcome to Amity Park' sign.

"Uh, I have no idea," Dani says in an embarrassed voice, causing Danny to sweatdrop. She picks up the ghost pup and stares him in the eyes seriously. After a couple of seconds she says, "I think I'll call you…"

"SKULKER!" Valerie shouts.

Danny and Dani give her a 'what the heck?' look. They then notice that the city is being attacked by the aforementioned cybernetic bounty-hunter ghost. "Oh great," they both sigh.

"Oh well, it was good while it lasted," Danny says as Val parks the car. He then goes ghost while Valerie dons her huntress outfit. They take off to deal with Skulker, leaving Dani and the pup in her arms behind.

"Ahahahahaha! This is great!" Skulker shouts as he fires randomly into buildings and other stationary objects. "With that stupid ghost boy on vacation no one can stop me. It's been ages since I last went on a wild pointless rampage. I forgot how much fun it was." He blows up another car with a ghost blast. "Ahahahaha! I love this!"

"Then you're really gonna love this!" Danny shouts from behind him as he lets fly a powerful ice blast into Skulkers' back, freezing his jet boosters and arms and making him fall. Val then blasts him with her Ectozooka, destroying his suits left arm and much of its torso. Danny sucks up what's left of him in his Fenton Thermos. "Well that was easy."

"I know," Val says. "Hey, is it just me or are the ghosts around here just getting weaker?"

"It's just you!" a feminine voice shouts before Val is slammed into the wall by blue flames.

"Valerie!" Danny shouts, flying over to help her. He is stopped halfway by a large meat fist which knocks him into a nearby wall. As he tries shaking off the hit a junk fist slams him further into the wall.

"Ha! Now who is 'all that' ghost child," Nikolai Technus V2.0, ghost of technology and really long speeches, gloats from within his battle suit.

"Shut up dipstick!" Ember McLain, ghost of pop rock, yells to Technus. "That wasn't nearly enough to take out either of them!"

"Now Dearies," The Lunch Lady, ghost of a…uh…lunch lady, calls from within her meat armor. "We shouldn't be yelling at each other, _we should be blasting these insolent brats!_" she ends in her angry voice.

"You're Right! We _should_ be blasting them!" Technus cheers. He turns to the Phantom shaped indent in the wall only to find it empty. "Where did he go!?"

"Right here!" Danny shouts from behind the three ghosts. He's standing on a rooftop with Valerie behind him with her hands over her ears. "Time to let everybody know I'm back. Ghostly Waaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllllllllllll!!!!!!"

The sonic burst of Danny's most powerful attack destroys Technus and the Lunch Lady's armors and knocks all three of the ghosts out. Danny collapses into Valerie's arms from the strain and exhaustion his attack always causes. "You okay?" she asks him softly.

"Yeah," Danny pants, taking deep breaths to help speed his recovery. "Do you think you can finish up? I'll need another minute or two to recover."

Valerie nods and sets Danny down on the roof. She then takes his offered Fenton Thermos and hops back on her hoverboard. She flies over the fallen ghosts. "These guys never learn," she mutters as she aims the thermos at the felled ghosts. Right before she can suck them up she gets blasted from the side by green flames.

"I beg to differ child," says Fright Knight, ghost of Halloween.

Meanwhile Dani has been watching and has grown tired of sitting on the side lines after seeing Fright Knight blindside Valerie. She puts down the ghost pup. "Stay here boy. Going ghost!" she intones as she calls on her recently stabilized powers. She flies up to help but she gets blasted from behind by a pink beam.

"Dani! Valerie!" Danny yells. As he tries standing up Dani crashes into him and they land next to Valerie.

The ghost pup, seeing this, gets mad. He starts growling, and then, he starts growing.

The Count Dracula themed ghost that fired the pink blast, Vlad Plasmius, also known as Vlad Masters, The Wisconsin Ghost, V-Man, and (Danny's favorite) One Seriously Whacked Up Fruit-loop, then floats over with a smirk that says 'I'm so much better than you that you should worship the ground I walk on.' The other ghosts quickly regroup around him.

"Daniel, so good to see you again. And Miss Grey and Danielle as well. It's been such a long time," he gloats conversationally.

"Great, not back in town three minutes and I already want another vacation." Danny mutters. "What are you up to now Vlad?" Danny shouts.

"What, I can't simply come by and say hello?" Everyone, even the ghosts, gives him a yeah-right-like-that's-gonna-happen look. "Okay, so I'm here to blast you into oblivion, along with your idiot father, and then swoop in during your mothers mourning and make her, and then the world, mine."

"That is probably your worst plan yet V-man. Even I can see the holes in it, and I'm not exactly the sharpest nail in the shed," Danny tells Vlad in a deadpan voice.

The other ghosts try, badly, to hide their chuckling. Vlad's eye starts twitching and he is enveloped in a hot pink aura (I know a pink aura doesn't sound all that scary but close up it's fairly intimidating). Everyone stops laughing and backs away from him a little.

"Think you're funny do you. Well let's see you laugh about this!" Vlad all but screams. Team Phantom looks on in fear as he charges up a massive ectoblast. "I hope you enjoyed your vacation because it was your last for a very long time!" he yells. He pauses mid-blast. "Fright Knight," he grinds out to the ghostly knight, "Stop breathing down my neck."

"It isn't me," Fright Knight says from Vlads left.

Vlad then looks around at all the other ghosts gathered next to him facing the Phantom crew. They shake their heads to signify that it's not them. "Then who the heck is breathing down my neck?"

He turns around and comes face to face with a very big, very angry ghost wolf. "*Gulp* Nice doggy?" he stutters.

The wolf starts a low growl that quickly builds into a roaring ghostly wail. Plasmius and all the others are blown away by the blast. The Phantom crew had the sense to cover their ears since they recognized the oncoming attack. They close their eyes and clench their teeth while bracing themselves as the attack hits.

When they open their eyes the wolf is right in front of them, specifically Dani. Dani gulps in fear. The ghost wolf gives her face a long wet lick and turns back into the ghost pup. Dani picks up the pup and starts jumping for joy and shouting how she has the best dog in the world. Danny and Valerie look on smiling before Val goes and rounds up what's left of the ghosts.

* * *

Danny walks over to his ecstatic cousin and her new pet and says, "Let's go home."

Later at FentonWorks.

"Oh he is sooo cute!"

"And he's so friendly and energetic."

"Ghost dog!"

"Dad stop! He's friendly!"

"Jack! Stop that right now. He's Danielle's pet."

"So what's his name?"

"Hmmm," Dani picks the ghost pup up and stares at him intently. "I think I'll call you…Fenrir."

The end.


End file.
